


#believeinsherlock: A Game of Deductions

by akemi42



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Video, believeinSherlock, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pennswoods who bid on this video for the Lubricus auction. This was her idea and I love it. It’s basically a squeefest set to music with a bit of love for Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#believeinsherlock: A Game of Deductions

**Pairing:** John/Sherlock  
 **File Size:** 98 MMB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Game of Thrones Main Title"  
 **Artist:** Ramin Djawadi  
 **Summary:** For Pennswoods who bid on this video for the Lubricus auction. This was her idea and I love it. It’s basically a squeefest set to music with a bit of love for Game of Thrones.  
 **Warning:** None

  
[Download #believeinsherlock](http://www.akemi42.com/files/95believeinsherlock.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch #believeinsherlock on [YouTube](http://youtu.be/P5clOFZ2-lg) or on [Tumblr](http://akemi42.tumblr.com/post/37000928299/new-sherlock-vid-from-me-for-penns-woods-find-it) or on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2012/12/02/believeinsherlock-a-game-of-deductions/)

[ ](http://www.akemi42.com/files/95believeinsherlock.wmv)  



End file.
